


The Stapler Argument

by AgentOfShip



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bickering, Co-workers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Leo Fitz Has No Chill Either, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: An argument about a stapler between Jemma Simmons and her annoying co-worker has unexpected consequences.Written for the smut prompt “Don’t fucking touch what is not yours.”Beta'd by the wonderful @LibbyWeasley :)
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 26
Kudos: 106





	The Stapler Argument

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traviosita9124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/gifts).



Jemma heard loud stomping coming from behind her and barely had the time to look up before a familiar hand closed on the stapler on her desk. 

"Hey, I still need this, I haven't—"

"Stop taking all my bloody stuff, Simmons!"

"Fitz!" she cried out, turning around to face him and rolled her eyes at the usual scowl on his face. "No need to be so rude and it's not yours anyway. It's the property of SHIELD Tech." 

He huffed as he stepped back to avoid her hand that was trying to reach for it.

"It's the one SHIELD issued to me, use yours!" 

"Oh this is ridiculous! SHIELD has better things to do than issue a _stapler_ to each one of their employees."

"Fine, then go and get another one from the storeroom."

"This one was closer and you weren't even using it, stop being such a baby." 

His lips pulled into a mocking grin and Jemma wanted to rip it off his face. He was for sure the worst coworker she'd had to deal with in all her career and the fact that he was so damn brilliant only made it worse. 

"A baby, is that the best insult you could think of?" 

"I'm an adult, I have better things to do than find ways to insult you, Doctor Fitz." Jemma huffed as she turned back to her computer. Not that she'd be able to focus on this rather boring report while _he_ was still looming around her desk looking for not-actually-stolen office equipment. "I just needed a functioning stapler."

"Ah! So that's why you stole mine, Doctor Simmons", he replied, putting emphasis on the word Doctor. "Because you know it's the only one that works properly because _I_ tweaked it."

"I didn't steal it because, again, it's not technically yours. God, you're so—" Jemma took a deep breath instead of finishing her sentence. She wasn't going to lower herself to his level. She turned towards him once more. "Alright. Fine. I took it because it's the only one that works properly and I didn't want to spend more time on paperwork than was necessary. What does it matter? You weren't even using it!"

She could almost see the cogs in his brain turning as he tried to come up for a good excuse to be so childish, and not that he just _wanted_ to annoy her. Apparently, something clicked because his ridiculous smirk was back and she rolled her eyes in anticipation.

"Then you don't mind me taking this red pen right—"

"No!" Jemma cut him off, grabbing the red pen he was reaching for before he could. 

"But that's just a pen and SHIELD's property." 

"No! We're out of red pens and you always chew on them. I don't want to have your saliva all over me next time I use it." 

He raised his eyebrows in amusement and Jemma felt her cheeks heat up. 

"What about those scissors then? I'm not gonna chew on—"

"No!" she cried out, swatting his hand away from her desk.

"Hey, stop hitting me, you lunatic!" 

"Then stop annoying me," she replied, standing up and letting her chair roll away. She realized the childish tone of her words but Fitz had a talent for making her blood boil in record time whenever he was around. 

"Then don't fucking touch what isn’t yours, Simmons!"

Ugh! He just drove her mad. Ever since he'd joined SHIELD Tech six months ago and started sharing her lab, the atmosphere had been explosive. He was incredibly competitive and grumpy and had the most annoying habits, like being weirdly possessive of a stapler or eating sweets all the bloody day, but he was probably the best engineer she had ever worked with. Combined with the fact that their ideas always tended to complete each other, they were now spending half their time working together. And when they didn't, she always ended up going to him anyway because he was the best person to bounce ideas off when she was stuck on something.

She took a step closer. "And what if I do it anyway?" she asked, poking his chest lightly. 

"Stop that."

"What are you going to do?" She poked his chest again. "The Lab coat is technically SHIELD property though so I would have to touch—" 

"Simmons," he practically growled. 

She reached up to straighten the collar of his shirt, knowing how much that would annoy him but he was quicker and grabbed her wrist before she could. The contact of his warm palm against the skin of her wrist sent a shiver up her arm and all the way down her spine. She bit her lip not to whimper at the contact and Fitz let out an audible gasp, his eyes widening slightly. 

"Doctor Fitz?" she asked, going for mocking but not completely managing to keep her voice from shaking a bit. "Are you planning to give me back my hand?" 

"You know I don't."

* * *

Fitz crashed his lips to hers as he pushed her against the door. He had her hand pinned over her head and with the other, he reached for the lock and gave it a sharp turn of his wrist. Jemma didn't waste any time either and went directly for his button and zip. It was hard to focus with the way he was plundering her mouth and now pawing at her to rid her of her blouse but she managed anyway. Snaking a hand below the waistband of his pants, she palmed his rock hard cock. He surged in her hand as he moaned into the kiss. 

"So you don't mind me touching your things after all?" she whispered against his lips. 

He groaned and nipped at her lower lip in response. 

"And you don't mind my saliva on you now, do you?" 

She whimpered slightly and he grinned as he pushed her blouse open before going down, pressing open mouth kisses to her jaw, her neck, her shoulders, sucking and nipping at the skin until she felt weak in the knees and she had to grip his very nicely muscled shoulders for support. 

Because the thing was that he was annoying and moody but he was also ridiculously attractive. And it turned out that she didn't mind his competitiveness at all when it came to finding the most sinfully good ways to fuck her. Not when he used his dexterous fingers and skillful mouth to make her scream from pleasure whenever they were together. Which had happened more times that she could count over the past two months. The first time, Jemma had thought it would be a one time thing to release the tension between them after a late night working together. But, in retrospect, it was silly to think so. They were too good at this, like they were with everything except communication. So the next time they’d argued about a physics problem, they found themselves tearing off each other's clothes in the storeroom even quicker than the first time. Then, there was the argument about tea and the one about spacetime and after that, she lost count of all the reasons why they ended up having scandalous sex in their workplace.

Fitz pulled down the cup of her bra to suck her nipple between his lips and Jemma moaned out loud. As he continued to shower her breasts with attention, he made quick work of her button and zip and slid a hand down, caressing her through her knickers. Her pussy became even wetter, clenching around nothing as he continued to tease her with delicate fingers. But she wasn't going to let him win at this. She pushed his trousers and pants further down his legs and started stroking his cock firmly. She grinned when he groaned against her skin and started losing his focus. 

She cupped his face with her other hand but instead of bringing his lips to hers once more, she sucked in his earlobe before whispering: "Now take my clothes off and fuck me, Doctor Fitz." 

"Fuck!" he practically growled before jumping into action. He pulled on her knickers and trousers without hesitation and kneeled to help her get rid of it. She toed off her flats in the process and let her blouse fall to the floor. Before she had the time to reach behind her, he was up and pulling her in his arms to get to the clasp of her bra, getting it open with a single movement. He had a smug grin when he stepped back to let it fall down her arms but, in this context, she knew exactly how to wipe it off his face. She kneeled to pull down his pants and trousers all the way off and he, not very gracefully, managed to kick off his sneakers before sliding his clothes down his legs. His cock was standing at attention right at eye level, very hard and ready for her. When she looked up, he was all flushed and panting and she couldn't resist. She gave it a long, slow lick from bottom to top before pressing a light kiss on the head and standing back up. He whimpered rather pathetically as she pushed him against the shelves. 

"Sorry," she said with the most innocent smile she could muster in those circumstances. "No time for that, I have to get back to work."

He turned them around, pressing _her_ against the shelves. 

"If you didn't have the time, then you shouldn't have called me Doctor like that!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, biting her lip not to smile. There was a bit of a smirk at the corner of his lips before he grabbed her hips and turned her around until her back was to his chest. He pressed his hard-on against her arse and her clit pulsed. He bent her forward until she could rest her arms on the edge of the shelf. They'd had a delivery earlier in the day and it was all stocked up, leaving no room for her to sit anywhere. But as Fitz's hips stuttered against her arse and one hand moved up to palm her breast roughly, she decided that she didn't mind at all.

"You know exactly what I mean, Doctor Simmons," he whispered in her ear. The words spoken with this low tone and heavy Scottish brogue made her toes curl and she pushed back to encourage him. "Do we need—"

"No!" she cut him off. "Haven't been with anyone. You?" 

"Of course, no!" The tone of obviousness and slight outrage in his voice made her heart do a funny flip in her chest but before she had the time to ponder over it, he'd pulled her hips back and placed his cock at her entrance. 

He pushed in all the way and Jemma moaned at the sensation, his cock perfectly stretching her just like it did every time. He settled into a rhythm of deep thrusts that left her panting and feeling like her whole body was on fire. It was so good she was almost disappointed because her orgasm was building already and she knew it wouldn't last long. Sometimes, it would be nice not to have to put their clothes back on so fast, maybe take the time for more foreplay —he was such a good kisser— or even for a second round. His hand slid up her side, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake and she leaned into the touch. She was certainly going to enjoy this round, however short it might be.

"So bloody soft," he mumbled between two panting breaths as his hands kept wandering over her back, arse, and just barely grazing the sides of her breasts. The combined effect of his low voice and sinful fingers made Jemma's toes curl and she moaned louder. His hand found its way to her pussy and he slipped a finger between her folds to linger over her clit. 

"Yes, please!" she practically begged. She was so close. His cock was hitting just the right spot as he pushed into her but she wasn't quite there yet. But he kept his finger there, teasing and not moving. She growled as she looked over her shoulder, distracted by the look of bliss on his face for a moment. "Please…Doctor Fitz," she insisted, not needing to pretend to get her voice so sultry. She could practically see his pupils dilate at her words.

He rolled his finger over her clit and tingles travelled from her toes, up her legs until her climax exploded from her center, strong and intense, leaving her gasping for breath as Fitz prolonged her pleasure as long as he could with his wonderful hands. When she was spent, she clenched her pussy around him and pushed back to encourage him. 

He groaned as his hands moved back up to her hips and his pace changed, quick, shallow thrusts that made him breathe much louder. Mixed with the sound of his skin slapping against hers, it felt almost pornographic and it had another orgasm building deep inside her already.

"Harder!" she said as she turned her head to look at him and he did just as he was asked. Jemma grabbed onto a higher shelf and moaned as the new angle made each of his thrusts hit right against her g-spot. "More!" she demanded even though he was pretty much jack-hammering into her at this point. 

"Bloody insatiable you are," he mumbled but she could hear the smile in his voice. He pressed his body closer and practically purred as he palmed her tits. "Come on, Doctor Simmons, come for me," he whispered in her ear. 

He gave a few more thrusts of his hips, pushing her further against the shelves and she came, keening as he seemed to finally lose control. His hands tightened roughly around her breasts and his hips finally froze before moaning her name again and again through his climax.

"Jemma," he whispered one last time before wrapping his arms around her tightly. He pulled her up to bury his face in the crook of her neck. As his hips kept stuttering a moment longer, he pressed a hundred kisses all over her shoulder and neck that had her giggling in pleasure and shivering for more than one reason. It was awfully sweet of him and his arms felt wonderful around her despite her feeling overheated. She melted into his embrace and they remained like that a moment longer, peaceful and completely in synch. After a time though, he let out a little sigh and nipped at her skin one last time before slipping out of her and taking a few steps back.

Her legs still felt like jelly when she turned around and grabbed the clothes he was handing to her. They got dressed in silence like they always did, sharing shy smiles and glances that still carried some of the heat from earlier. His round little bum and tousled hair were a rather delightful sight even in the ugly light of the storeroom. 

Feeling like she'd done her best to look presentable without a shower, mirror or a hairbrush, she walked towards the door, but just as she was reaching for the door handle he took her hand, making her turn around towards him.

"Jemma, wait! I…" He was hesitating and she grinned.

"So you weren't joking about not giving me back my hand," she teased, looking down at the gentle hold he had on her hand that gave her heart the same funny feeling as earlier. They usually went back to Fitz and Simmons as soon as the sex was over so she couldn't quite control the little thrill that went through her at hearing her name in his sweet Scottish brogue when it wasn't in the midst of passion. 

He chuckled as his cheeks pinked and pulled her a little closer. 

"I was thinking...maybe next time, we could do something else…"

Jemma raised her eyebrows in interest. She wasn't sure she was up to much more experimenting in a storeroom but she could always hear what he had to offer.

"I didn't mean… sex. I meant maybe go out. To dinner. Someplace nice," he offered, speaking the words to the floor before daring to look up at her. Had he ever looked so adorably shy and uncertain since they met? 

"So despite all the bickering and... everything, you actually _like_ me?"

"I thought the whole shagging every chance we get thing would have been a dead giveaway," he retorted with a smirk and she rolled her eyes. But his face went back to the same earnest expression as before. "I've been thinking about it for some time. Just couldn't find the courage to ask you in case you…well, you know, you didn't..." He trailed off. 

Jemma bit her lip to tame down the giddy feeling that had settled inside her. They had an undeniable chemistry and a lot in common, that was for sure, but would they be able to stop getting on each other's nerves long enough to start appreciating each other when they weren't having sex?

Well. The puppy dog eyes he was giving her now were certainly an excellent argument in his favor. She also had to admit that he had other qualities, other than being attractive and brilliant. He could be really funny and quite _generous_.

"But you should know that I'm the kind of person who orders salad and steals fries from the other person's plate." 

He burst out laughing before pulling her even closer and wrapping his arm around her waist, looking down at her with those distractingly blue eyes, looking soft as ever.

"Then I suppose we'll have to find a restaurant with a nice storeroom to ease the tensions."

It was her turn to burst out laughing and she let her head fall on his shoulder for a moment. He was just tall enough for her head to fit nicely there and he smelt awfully nice. Like soap, cinnamon and sweat mixed with something that was just his. It was strangely comforting. She took a deep breath and looked up at him, beaming.

"So?" he asked, the word barely more than a whisper.

"Okay." 

"Yeah?" he asked and she nodded enthusiastically, the giddy feeling taking over for good. Casual had never really been her thing anyway. "So I'll look up for options and uh...get back to you on that?"

She nodded again and he just kept beaming at her, not looking like he was planning on moving anytime soon. Which was absolutely adorable but she did have those pesky reports to finish before going home. 

"Fitz? Can I get my hand back now?" 

"Oh yes! Sorry…" he mumbled, his cheeks pinkening again as he let go and walked around to get to the door. She was the one who stopped him this time. "Jemma, what—"

She cut him off with her lips on his. 

"More kisses!" 

"Make up your mind already," he grumbled against her lips before pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. His arms around her felt too nice. The reports could wait a little longer.

The next morning, when she walked into the lab, what was technically not Fitz's stapler was on her desk with a little bow on it. Jemma's smile threatened to split her face in two. This felt like the start of something very nice.


End file.
